


Coming Home

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week nov-dec 2015 [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Reunions, Gen, Homecoming, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this prompt at fic_promptly, The Hobbit, Dís, stepping through the gates of Erebor once more.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at fic_promptly, The Hobbit, Dís, stepping through the gates of Erebor once more.

Coming home. 

Of all the outcomes she had thought would happen, this was not what she had expected. She had rather expected something else to come out of this quest her remaining stubborn brother had undertaken. And taken her two boys with him as well.

Well.

This was rather unexpected.

To be standing just inside the gate of her birthplace is something that she simply finds hard to believe has happened. To have successfully retaken the Lonely Mountain back from a giant fire breathing dragon and survive the attempt with no missing limbs… is well certainly a welcome outcome.

A shout draws her attention from watching as Dwarves worked on restoring what appeared to be a statue from the old kingdom of her grandfather, her eyes now narrowing as she looks to see her sons both quickly come towards her. Her bemused looking brother and what she is fairly certain is a Halfling follow them at a slower pace as her eyes return to her sons.

Her dearest boys. 

The only remaining ties of her dearly beloved husband. 

Both of them now have healing scars visible and otherwise not visible on them from surviving a battle that should not have happened. Something her dearest brother will soon be having words over.

Perhaps it is something else she can look forward to doing while reacquainting herself with her battle scarred sons.


End file.
